deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs Yusuke Urameshi
Ichigo Kurosaki vs Yusuke Urameshi is a What if? Death Battle. Description Ichigo Kurosaki the Substitute Shinigami versus Yusuke Urameshi the Spirit Detective only one of these spiritual warriors can win this battle! Interlude Wiz: The Afterlife the place were the souls of the recently deceased or spiritually aware tend to thrive but of these souls two tend to stand out. Boomstick: Ichigo Kurosaki the Substitute Shinigami Wiz: And Yusuke Urameshi the Spirit Detective Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skill in order to see who would win a Death Battle. Note: Because the look of Ichigo's bankai hasn't been revealed yet his Dangai form was used till it is revealed in which case it will be replaced Ichigo Kurosaki Wiz: Ichigo was a normal 15 year old boy living in Karakura Japan except for one thing... Boomstick: He could see ghost! Ichigo was born with an abnormaly high spiritual power letting him see spirits of all kind! Wiz: This included Rukia Kuchiki a Shinigami of the 13 court guard squads and after their fate filled meating Ichigo became a Shinigami or Death God. As a Shinigami Ichigo has Super Strength is able to move so fast he appears to be disappearing and can survive insane amounts of damage. Boomstick: Damn just look at that sword! Wiz: That's a Zanpakuto or Soul Slayer, the primary weapon of the Shinigami in reality it isn't just a sword but a part of their soul each one having their own form based on the wielder, up until recently the true form of Zangetsu had been kept hidden from Ichigo by the manifestation of his Quincy powers. Boomstick: Ichigo's Zanpakuto is Zangetsu a duel bladed constant release type capable of firing massive energy blast of destructive power! Wiz: The Getsuga Tensho is Ichigo's primary attack by focusing his massive Reiatsu into his blade and then releasing it the moment he makes an attack he releases that reiatsu in an attack though he is not limited to just that. Ichigo has focused the Getsuga Tensho into a his blade in order to increase cutting force and has used it while stabbing the ground as an omni directional AOE attack. Boomstick: Dang that's a versatile technique! Wiz: Well it has to be, while the Getsuga Tensho is powerful it is Ichigo's only real attack besides Getsuga Jujisho which is just a more powerful version of Getsuga Tensho. Boomstick: But he more than makes up for it with his raw strength and speed! Wiz: Ichigo is easily one of the most powerful Shinigami to ever have existed being on the top of the speciel war powers list by Wandenreich leader Yhwach. Boomstick: He is stronger than Kenpachi who had enough physical strength to shatter a continent destroying meteor, fast enough to easily counter lightning with his attacks and tough enough to tank something as powerful as Cero Oscuros back before he even unlocked his full power and he can even increase his defence further with Blut Vene. Wiz: Thats not all if Ichigo requires even more power he can use his Bankai. Boomstick: Ichigo's Bankai increases his stats immensely while he hasn't used his Bankai with his current Zanpakuto the last time he used it in a weaker form it allowed him to destroy huge swaths of land with a casual motion of his arm...WITHOUT EVEN TOUCHING IT! Wiz: Despit all his raw power Ichigo is not without weakness, he is overly honorable to some opponents even going so far as to offer Ulquiorra to cut off his arm and his leg due to his Hollow taking over, and while Ichigo is an extremely intelligent fighter when he wants to be deducting major aspects of moves in seconds he still tends to brute force his way through with Getsuga Tensho. Boomstick: But will it be enough to beat the spirit detective Yusuke? Yusuke Urameshi Wiz: One day delinquent Yusuke Urameshi skipped class, but as a child wondered out in front of a car Yusuke stepped in and shoved the child out of the way. Boomstick: Unfortunately he died! Wiz: But because of his selfishness in life no one in the afterlife expected him to die, because of this he was offered to live once again after meeting a grim reaper named Boton, after coming back he became a spirit detective! Boomstick: With his new powers Yusuke could start kicking major demon ass! Wiz: Yusuke's signature move is the Spirit Gun, by focusing his spirit energy into his finger tip and pulling the trigger in his mind Yusuke can fire a powerful blast of energy which has been shown destroying Maki Mountains and tearing apart forest, but he is not limited to his Spirit Gun having many variants such as Spirit Shotgun (A weaker spread shot version of his Spirit Gun) Spirit Punch (A punch with the power of a Spirit Gun) Spirit Wave (A full body version of Spirit Gun) Boomstick: But the Spirit Gun isn't Yusuke's only tool, He is extremely tough able to tank hundreds of Sensui's large mountain shattering punches with little damage and can dish out just as much pain. And while speed isn't Yusuke's strongest stat he is easily faster than Heiei during the Dark Tournament who could run up and cut someone's limb off before their nerves responded! Wiz- And while Yusuke didn't have access to it in the Manga in the anime he had access to his own personal version of sacred energy the most powerful energy type in Yu Yu Hakasho it increases his stats even more however he can also enter a powerful Demon World that gives him the strength of a dying Raizen! Boomstick: Raizen as One of the Three Kings is one of the three most powerful demons in the Maki realm and while he is nowhere near the strength he has in his prime he was capable of killing Sensui while possessing Yusuke with one shot of the Spirit Gun. Wiz: And much like Ichigo, Yusuke is actually a very intelligent fighter but prefers to let his strength do the talking over his brain. Boomstick: But even with his immense strength will it be enough to fight Ichigo? Fight A hollow is seen chasing a small spirit of a girl on a street in the middle of Karakura as it appears that the creature will catch her it is immediately struck by Ichigo and Yusuke. Yusuke: Hey buddy! That was my kill! Yusuke begins to gather energy as if to issue a challenge causing Ichigo's eyes to widen at its strength. Ichigo's thoughts: His spiritual pressure feels like a hollow! Ichigo unsheathe's the larger sword on his back and flexes his own spiritual power as if excepting the challenge. Ichigo: I don't know who you are but if its a fight you want, its a fight you'll get!! FIGHT! Chrono Phantasm OST: Blood Pain II'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1Wx4wb5CEM Yusuke immediately charges up a spirit gun launching the blast immediately at Ichigo, the blast is still easy for Ichigo to react to he lightly swings his sword in front of him creating a shock wave that redirects the Spirit Gun into the air despite the display of strength Yusuke grins. Yusuke: Alright so maybe your not a complete piss baby, but block this one! SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke fires another Spirit Gun at Ichigo with an increased amount of power compared to before, Ichigo quickly grabs the smaller blade on his hip and swings it in front of himself. Ichigo: Getsuga Tensho! Ichigo fired a low level Getsuga Tensho in order to counter the Spirit Gun, the two attacks collide exploding on impact destroying a large portion of the street and the buildings around them. Threw the smoke Ichigo uses Shunpo in order to take to the air. As soon as he recovered Yusuke slammed into him with his knee from the side forcing him to block with both Zangetsu's. Grinning Yusuke pointed his finger at Ichigo's face. Yusuke: Take this SPIRIT GUN! Right before the energy blast impacted with his face Ichigo used Shunpo to turn the direct hit to a glancing blow on his arm. The blast flew into the air creating a mountain sized explosion in the atmosphere. Ichigo: What the hell this guy will destroy Karakura town by accident at this rate! Yusuke landed on the ground and barely had enough time to see Ichigo charging from the sky both blades in hand, Yusuke gathered his spirit energy into his hands as Ichigo approached in order to defend himself his hand glowing he punched Ichigo's blade as he brought it down on Yusuke. Both combatants were thrown away from the force of the impact, recovering a little faster Ichigo used Shunpo to get near Yusuke and gain momentum but was met with Yusuke's fist. Which sent him flying into the air, quickly putting his Spiritual Pressure in front of him he managed to stop himself. Yusuke: You through playing around yet! Without answering Ichigo nodded shunpoing near Yusuke's side and swinging his blade vertically sending Yusuke flying outside Karakura's borders into a nearby mountain range slamming into a mountain didn't slow Yusuke down who jumped up in order to confront the flying Ichigo the two slammed into each other blue and red energy crackling over the mountain range as the entire area trembled. Yusuke: Thats more like it! Yusuke swung down his foot kicking Ichigo across the face and sending him into a plateau which collapsed and crumbled onto Ichigo. Yusuke: THIS ENDS IT! SPIRIT GUN! Yusuke began charging his Mega Spirit Gun however black energy erupted from the remains of the plateau sending the rubble flying in all directions. Ichigo: Getsuga....TENSHO!!!! Ichigo fired a Kuroi Getsuga at Yusuke who responded by firing his Mega Spirit Gun into it. The massive attacks collided creating a massive fire ball nearly as big as the mountain range itself the former range seemed to be reduced to a desert before Ichigo and Yusuke's power. 'OST: Destiny Awaits'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNxZsG1y888 Glaring at Ichigo, Yusuke began gathering his energy and combining his Demon and Spirit auras together creating his sacred energy tornado's began to form around him and lighting came from the sky. Yusuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Looking on at the powering up Yusuke, Ichigo pointed the largest blade in front of himself. Ichigo: Fine then, Ban...KAI! Black energy flew out and slammed into the golden energy that Yusuke created as if both were fighting for dominance when the energy cleared and the dust settled Yusuke stood glowing with yellow energy, while Ichigo's duel swords had turned into one that was attached to a glove, a chain wrapped around his sleeveless arm. Yusuke charged at Ichigo who raised Tensa Zangetsu to defend punching the blade the ground behind Ichigo instantly vaporized itself, swinging side ways he attempted to cut Yusuke's chest though Yusuke flipped out of the way causing a large crag to form from the sword swing. Yusuke threw hundreds of punches at Ichigo each one blocked with Tensa Zangetsu the ground giving up from Yusuke's attacks shattered around them creating a crater kilometres wide, Yusuke was however forced back by the power of Ichigo's Bankai, breathing slightly from the attack he prepared for some form of counter attack. Ichigo: It's over...Getsuga Jujisho... Swinging his blade in front of him a cross shaped Getsuge Tensho was shot at Yusuke no time to dodge and unable to defend from such an attack the blast flew up into space leaving behind a bloodied and beaten Yusuke. Feeling his opponent defeated Ichigo turned around and prepared to walk away. Ichigo: Next time don't pick a fight with someone you can't beat. 'OST: Yusuke Powers Up'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rS0uZUOkHAw Yusuke unable to move cursed how weak he felt at the moment. Raizen: You don't know how to use your power let me show you! Red energy began flying from Yusuke's body as the ground cratered further, his hair grew to below his waist and turned white with tattoos appearing all over his body. Yusuke flew at Ichigo at speeds he hadn't demonstrated before causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in unprepared shock. Punching Ichigo he sent him flying across the country side into a nearby forest tearing up the ground and trees as Ichigo dragged across the ground. Ichigo: This speed and power what's going on? Appearing behind him Yusuke kicked him into the air causing Ichigo to cough up large amounts of blood, not letting up Yusuke vanished from sight slamming him into the ground causing the forest to begin collapsing in on itself not letting up he fired a volley of Spirit Gun blast at Ichigo causing massive explosions and heavily burning his left arm. Dashing down to Ichigo he picked him up by the throat lifting him into the air. Yusuke/Raizen: It's over now! 'OST: Stand Up Be Strong'''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfA_-XkIpBQ Ichigo: Is it? Is this all you got? Swinging Tensa Zangetsu he broke Yusuke's grip on him causing a shock wave that pushed over some of the nearby trees. Ichigo: Your strong so I'm going to end this now, I'll show you....my Final Getsuga Tensho. Black and blue energy erupted around Ichigo the wind caused Yusuke/Raizen to cover their face when they looked at Ichigo he had changed, He also had long hair only it was black and he had wrappings around his body and the arm were his sword used to be. Yusuke/Raizen: What the hell is this! This power! It's beyond even an S Class! Ichigo: The Final Getsuga Tensho is me... Gathering his spiritual energy into his hand he swung his arm down. Ichigo: Mugetsu..... The pitch black mass of energy cut into Yusuke/Raizen in an instant his eyes widened he began disintegrating silently before the energy calmly dissipated. K.O Ichigo's Final Getsuga Tensho fades away. Results '''Boomstick: Oh man was that close. Wiz: While Yusuke is physically stronger than Sensui who destroyed an exceptionally durable plateau and while it is made of an extremely durable material it is unquantifiable tougher than regular earth, we also can't get a good estimate of its size so we can only assume its as big as an average mesa, its also the best feat in Yu Yu Hakasho meaning he can't be scaled that much higher. Ichigo on the other hand is stronger than Kenpachi who shattered a meteor that was nearly as big as the Court of Pure Souls, given Yoruichi's statement that it would take 10 days to walk from gate to gate even if we subtracted 8 hours a day for sleep and assumed they walked at the average walking speed of 3.1 miles per hour it would still make the Court of Pure Souls bigger than the state of Texas making the meteor that Kenpachi destroyed much bigger and more impressive than the Mesa Sensui destroyed the fact that Ichigo is stronger than Kenpachi was the deciding factor. Boomstick: And while Yusuke may have shown that he can take nearly as much punishment as Ichigo he just can't dish it out on the same calibur that Ichigo can, Ichigo also just has better speed feats than Yusuke made even more impressive by Soul Societies massive size. Wiz: The winner is Ichigo Next time on Death Battle Clare (Claymore) vs Saber (Fate/Stay Night) Who are you rooting for? Ichigo Kurosaki Yusuke Urameshi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:SaberLily015 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'YuYu Hakusho vs. Bleach' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015